Accept them, or leave them?
by LilibethAriel
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella in NM ,but they didn't know she was pregnant. A year later the Cullens come back and find Bella with her daughter, they didn't know it was bella, they take bella, what will happen when they find out? Will bella forgive them or push them away? What will happen to Bella's daughter? How will Edward feel to have a daughter?How will the rest of the Cullens react?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is happily living with her daughter, Renesmee, when the Cullens show up at the park they are at. They don't know it is Bella yet, but when they do find out will Bella and Renesmee except them back, or will the Cullens be forced to leave them alone forever. **

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction, i hope you like it. And please reviews, i want criticisms and everything. Please be honest about whether or not you like it, it needs something, you hate it. Give me reasons why or why you don't like it so i can change it. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Chapter one

I put my baby to bed. Renesmee is only eight months, she looks like a year and a half old though. She has bronze locks down to her waist, brown eyes, and the rest is divided between me and Edward. They left two months before Renesmee was born, i got over them after i had her.  
She is my only priority, i can't be depressed when i have a miracle as great as her. I kissed her plump face and closed her light. I closed the door quietly and left the door. I walked downstairs and did some homework. I was taking online classes so no one figured out about Renesmee, Charlie thinks i am dead.  
I faked an accident and i have not been found. It broke his heart, but i knew it had to be done. After i did ten hours of homework i got up and went to Renesmee's room, she would wake up any second now.  
After she was born a nomad found me and bit me, but i am able to control my thirst around Renesmee. I sat down in my old rocking chair, i had in my room back in Charlie's house. Renesmee's eyes popped open and she began to cry a little. I jumped up and flirted to her side and picked her up.  
"Sweetie, what are you crying about? Don't cry, i am here, you are okay." I whispered, stroking her chubby face. She pressed her hand to my face, she was hungry.  
"Okay sweetie, i will get your bottle." I walked downstairs with her, talking to her, making her laugh. I sat her in her highchair and opened the fridge. I pulled out some blood and poured it into her cup.  
I sat down and laid her in my lap and fed her. She finished the bottle in no time and then moved on to the pancakes i warmed up for her. After she finished i gave her a bath, she splashed water all over me, then i dressed her in the cutest outfit, pink dress with tights.  
"There you go, all dressed and beautiful." I whispered, after brushing her locks and slipped in some pins. I sat her down on the bed, she could walk, but i didn't want her to, so she didn't. But at least she crawled, it was cute. I took at least five hundred pictures of her a day, documenting them and scrapbooking them. I have around fifty to sixty scrapbooks so far.  
She smiled in response and pressed her hand to my face. She wanted me to take a shower, i was wet.  
"You splashed me sweetheart. Come on." I stuck her in her bouncer in the bathroom and got into the shower. After showering i dressed in a grey knee length dress and black pants. I brushed my brown hair and put a headband into it.  
"Done, now what should we do? Go to the park?" I asked, she laughed and i took that as a yes. I packed my diaper bag and put a sweater on Renesmee. After i did the same to myself, so i looked like a human. I put Renesmee on my back and i ran all the way to Olympia. We always stayed out of Forks.  
I didn't own a car, Renesmee and i felt like running was better for the environment and for us. A little fresh air won't kill humans.  
We got to the park and i placed Renesmee in a baby swing, i pushed her and she laughed over and over again, making me smile.  
"Excuse me, but is this your daughter?" Someone asked, i turned around and met a pair of topaz eyes. I gasped.  
Alice.  
Alice was here! So were the rest of the Cullens, behind her. Did she recognize me? I don't think so. I put my shield around me and Renesmee so Edward could not read our thoughts. I saw him stiffen in the background.  
"Um . . Yes."  
"How do you have a daughter? You're a vampire?" Esme asked, covering her heart.  
"Well, i had her before i was changed." I explained. "The vampire that i was with left me pregnant. But he didn't know."  
"Oh, well i hope i see you around."Alice said, turning and skipping away. The rest of the Cullens left, except Jasper, he stared at me for a few seconds then left.

"Renesmee, let's go somewhere else, okay?" I asked, picking her up. She pressed her hand to my face. She was asking why. Edward's head snapped in our direction.

I hadn't realised my shield was down. "She has a power?" He asks.

"Yes, now if you will excuse us." I nodded coolly. Renesmee moved to my back and i took off running, i could tell they were behind me. I put my shield up again and zigzagged through the forest. I ran all the way to Canada, by then Renesmee and i decided to hunt.

We both took down a few deer then made our way back. I had the feeling someone was following us again. Suddenly Jasper was in front of me, Alice behind, Emmett and Rosalie on either side. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme filling in gaps.

"What do you want?" i hissed.

"Momma be nice." Renesmee told me in my head.

"Renesmee, shh." I told her. The cullens looked at us curiously.

"Momma, please?" She asked. "I don't like it when you are mean."

"Renesmee, you don't know them."  
"You aren't being nice." She scowled, using her hand to talk to me. Edward burst into fits of laughter and i growled at him. The cullens turned their gazes to edward.

"I have to get dinner ready, what do you want and make it quick." I growled.

"But you hunted already." Rosalie told me. I growled at her. Soon enough we were all fighting. After a few minutes i was in the grasp of Emmett and Jasper was right in front of me, standing protectively.

Renesmee was sobbing in Rosalie's arms, Esme standing in front of both of them.

"How do you have a daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"I already told you." I hissed.

"Lies." Esme yelled.

"No she was telling the truth." Jasper and Alice said at once.

"I am not giving back this child until i get answers." Rosalie yelled. I hissed at her.

"Why does she look like Edward?" Carlisle asked. I struggled against Emmett's grip keeping my eyes on my daughter.

"From now on i wish i never met you freaks. I loved you once, all of you. But you just turned out to be creeps, how can you separate a daughter and a mother? Esme you should know, you tried to commit suicide after your boy died."

"How do you know about that?" Esme asked.

I chuckled darkly. "I know everything. I know Edward loves to play the piano, i know that Jasper can tell your moods, Alice can see the future and is a shopping freak, i know Emmett and Rosalie are together, Rosalie was raped, Esme lost her son, Carlisle was attacked by a vampire and bit everyone except Jasper and Alice-"  
"How do you know all of that stuff?" Edward asked.

"Edward you never do stop spying on me, even when i was human you would sneak into my room and watch me sleep." I snapped.

"Bella?"

"Your ruined your chance, listen to your daughter crying over there. You did that, your family did that!" I yelled.

"We didn't know."  
"It doesn't matter, she is still crying and i am still heartbroken because i can't comfort her." I snapped. Emmett let me go and i ran to Renesmee. I snatched her out of Rosalie's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Never come near us again." I growled. I ran away, maybe ten miles then climbed a tree. I sat Renesmee next to me on the branch and hugged her.

"Shh, it is okay sweetie, they won't come near us again." I whispered to her. I kissed her hair and put her on my lap.

I saw a flicker of colors and i narrowed my eyes. Renesmee's eyes closed and i put her on my back. We ran all the way back home and i put her in her bed. I sat in her rocking chair and waited for her to wake up the next morning. Though it was much earlier.

At two in the morning she woke up screaming. I ran to her bed and picked her up. "What is the matter, what happened Renesmee?" i asked,picking her hand up and putting it to my cheek. A dream, her being taken away from me. I began to sob dry sobs. I held her close to my heart.

"Shh, it is okay, they won't take you away, i promise." I cooed to her, but she cried even more. I hugged her and rocked her back in forth, slowly she stopped crying and fell back asleep, i held her in my lap the rest of the night. The next day we held each other until lunch time, we didn't move or talk, we just clutched onto each other.

At lunch her stomach growled and so i made her something to eat. We then went out into our garden to pick some vegetables and pull out weeds.

"Momma, can i jump into the stream?" Renesmee asked. The stream was waist deep for her and calf deep for me, we played in it all the time.

"Sure." I said. She jumped and and splashed around, laughing and giggling while i picked some strawberries and pears.

"Momma look, i caught a fish." She called.

"Okay, you can eat it for dinner tonight if you want." I suggested.

"Eww, it is still moving." She screamed, she dropped it and fell into the pool. I dropped my gardening tools and jumped in with her. We splashed around until storm clouds came into view and it started raining. We ran around in the rain also. Even though it sounded kiddish it was fun for both of us.

After an hour or two we went inside carrying a few baskets of crops. We set them on the counter and started cleaning them.

"Momma, i want to go to the park again."

"Sure, we can go on Saturday, we have to go shopping tomorrow." I placed a bowl of pasta and her bottle of blood in front of her. She insisted on feeding herself today so i cleaned the kitchen while she did so.

"Momma, i love you." She said when she finished.

"I love you too sweetie, i will never let you go." I whispered, touching the tip of her nose.

"Momma, i want to watch a movie, Ariel, the mermaid one."

"Okay." I changed her into a nightgown and braided her hair. Then i made a bed for her in the living room and switched on the movie. We watched the movie together then she fell asleep.

There was a knock at the door, i went and looked outside and saw the Cullens standing there, with the Denali coven. Tanya was practically on top of Edward, she was trying to get him to kiss her.

I frowned when i saw them. "I told you never to come near us." i yelled through the window. Edward looked up at me.

"Bella we miss you." Alice cried.

"I don't miss you." I snapped.

"Please let us in?" Emmett asked, his lip pouting like a two year old.

I closed the curtains and walked away. Next thing i know my door it broken and the cullens are standing in my foyer. Renesmee wakes up from the noise and trots over to me, she starts crying when she sees them.

"Because of you she barely slept last night, and she won't sleep tonight either, thank you." I hiss, picking up Renesmee. She lays her head on my shoulder and cries more.

"Can i hold her?" Alice asks.

"I doubt she will let you. I think you hit her yesterday, and so did Edward and Jasper." I snap, rubbing Renesmee's back.

"Renesmee, can i hold you dear?" Alice asks, coming to my side, and peering at her face. Renesmee puts her hand to my face and says no inside my head.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Jasper asks.

"It is her power, i can hear her thoughts when she touches me. Anyone can. Now get out of my house, i believe you have been trespassing all day."

"How did you know?"  
"Edward has been trying to read my mind."

"Why can't i?"  
"I am a shield, mental anyway." I whisper, i look at Renesmee's face, it is still red and wet. I walk to the bathroom and put her on the counter, i can hear Esme and Carlisle behind me.

"Renesmee, it is okay. They aren't going to take you away in your dream. Shh." I tell her, i grab a towel and lightly dry her face. "it is okay."

"You really are a good mother." Esme sighs.

"Go away." Renesmee yells. Esme and Carlisle look taken back.

"She is right, time for you to go home. Renesmee, do you want to go back to sleep?" I ask her, knowing she wouldn't want to.

"No." She grabs my shirt and clutches it, i picked her up and hug her tightly without breaking her.

"How can you stand to be around her, you are less than a year old." Jasper asks.

"I am a good mother, i don't kill my children." I smile at him darkly. "I don't leave them either." I tell Carlisle and Esme. They look down ashamed, they should me.

"Bella can i at least give you a hug?"

"I will pass. Thank you everyone for ruining our plans."

"I will go shopping with you, you can leave Renesmee with Carlisle and Esme." Alice announces, she starts jumping up and down. I give her a cold look then go upstairs to my room. It is a large room with a blue and cream colored theme. I lay down on the queen sized bed and put Renesmee next to me. "Shh, honey don't cry anymore." I wipe some tears that had fallen.

"They are going to take me, like they did in my dream." She whimpers. I let my shield down to show Edward what he did, i heard him wince and i smile.

"No sweetie, they won't take you. I won't let them." I tell her, stroking her hair. She holds onto one of my fingers and closes her eyes.

I hum her by lullaby Edward made for me, it always calms her down. But i changed a few notes to make it hers, i heard Edward sigh when he heard me start it, then stiffen when i change notes.

"Sorry Edward, but this version is much better." I whisper when she is asleep. I hear the one my one leave, someone puts the door back into place.


	2. Chapter 2

\we dressed for the cold weather and packed some food. We made our way outside,going at our fastest and stopping to look at insects trees and other things we made it up a mountain by noon. We stopped and had some lunch that consisted of pie, pastries, sandwiches,and blood. I drank the blood while she ate the pie. When we finished we hiked back down, stopping at a rover to play. When we got home it was almost time for bed.

Renesmee eats some left over pie then heads to bed. While she sleeps i looked over some old scrapbooks, i have one documenting some times with the Cullens. I rip the pages out and tear them to shreds, not wanting to remember anything of them, but i know it is no use. Even though my human memories are blurry, they are still engraved in my mind.

Around seven i start making some breakfast, oatmeal and hot chocolate. I set up Renesmee's favorite movie and set her breakfast in the livingroom, i put a blanket on the couch with a few pillows and her stuffed animals. I knew she would want them.

Today felt like a lazy day, where you sat and watched TV all day, did nothing. Stayed in bed all day.

When Renesmee woke up she was still a big groggy, not getting enough sleep. I laid her on the couch and gave her breakfast. We watched the movie and more after. AFter three movies she fell asleep and stayed asleep until the next day, i was very worried, i thought about waking her up, but i decided not to.

When she woke up she started crying for me. I went to her aid, she looked a bit sick, she felt hotter than normal. I told her to stay in bed, i gave her something to eat and stayed with her the entire day.

The Cullens didn't show up anymore. When Renesmee got better i took her out to do some shopping, we saw the Cullens at the mall a week later, each in different shops. Renesmee hugged me every time we saw them.

We spot them while paying at a candy store later than next day. Well, they spot us. Alice comes running in and hugs me, i push her away. Renesmee starts crying.

"Alice, i thought i made it clear i didn't want to see any of you." I told her, clearly annoyed.

"Oh bella." She laughed. "Come on, you'll forgive and forget?Right?" SHe was less jumpy when she added the last part.

"Wrong, Alice i am not what i used to be. I have changed. When you left i was forced to become someone else." I told her, collecting our bags and Renesmee, we left the store.

"Can we start all over? I mean can you forgive us, we are really sorry." Alice says, sincerely.

"Alice, you don't understand, yeah, you're sorry because i am bella, but if i was a random vampira would you be so sorry?"

She was quiet.

"Don't say sorry because it is me, i am just another vampire, i am no one's friend or family." I told her, softer, i walked away.

When we got home Renesmee went straight to sleep

(000000)

In the morning i opened the door to find a note.

_Dear Bella and Renesmee_

_I knew if i rang the bell you wouldn't have answered so i decided to leave the note instead. I am so very very very sorry, i thought about yesterday, and i decided it isn't right for me to apologize just because your Bella. I shouldn't have even suggested we go after you. Yes, it was me, and Esme, and Rosalie, and Edward, and Carlisle, Jasper also. Emmett didn't care. Edward because he couldn't read your mind, and the rest cause you had a daughter. Anyway i thought about it and i truly am sorry. And i am inviting you tonight to my house, well Jasper and my house in Olympia. We can talk this over, please bring Renesmee, and no one else will be there. I hope you accept and i love you both, i miss you guys, and i am truly sorry. Renesmee you are a very pretty intelligent girl who i should not have slapped. Bella you are the best mother imaginable and we should never have gone after you and hurt both of you guys in the forest. _

_Yours truly,_

_Alice Cullen_

I took the note inside, Alice was really serious, as much as i wanted to forgive her, i couldn't. She hit my daughter and that is not forgivable. I decided i would go to her house, but i wouldn't get too comfortable, and i would have Renesmee with me at all times.

When i told renesmee we were going out she was excited, i told her it was a surprise. I gave her breakfast and changed her into a pair of grey jeans and a pink shirt, i topped on a sweater and made her hair into a ponytail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i want to give a thanks to DevilsWriter, she gave me some advice for my stories and stuff, also to my first reader: GeorgiaW97. She was also the first review, thank you. Also thank you everyone else who viewed and added this story to favorites, it means a lot to me. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, i was kind of busy today. **

**Lilibeth Ariel.  
**

When i told renesmee we were going out she was excited, i told her it was a surprise. I gave her breakfast and changed her into a pair of grey jeans and a pink shirt, i topped on a sweater and made her hair into a ponytail.

I call alice and she gives me directions, when i get to her house she greets me by a hug then invites me in. She gives Renesmee some carrot sticks then talks to me.

"Bella i am really really sorry. And everything, i didn't mean to hit her, but i. . . There are no words to explain how bad i have been. Please forgive me, both of you. I mean i did say that you were telling the truth, i tried to help." She looks down in regret.  
"Alice, i forgive you." I say, quietly, i feel so bad and she looks like she really is regretting what she did. She looks sincere.  
"Really Bella, oh thank you. Maybe we should just stick to friends for now, nothing more than that." She suggests. "I am sure Renesmee isn't ready to forgive me."  
"I forgive you. These carrots are yummy, do you have more?" Renesmee asks.  
"Yes." Alice laughs and slowly inches to me. I jump up and hug her.  
"I kind of missed you Alice, especially when Renesmee was born, i wanted you guys to see her."  
"I know you have those scrapbooks, maybe another time we can go through them.'  
"Yes, from now on Alice, you have to be around, Renesmee needs company other than her boring mom." I roll my eyes and we laugh together like we did when i was human.


	4. Chapter 4

"I should go, I have to get Renesmee lunch." I peek over and see Renesmee happily munching on the carrots. "Maybe in an hour."

We talk for another two hours then i leave. We decide to meet up again soon. When i get home i make some lunch for Renesmee and we play monopoly. She won since i was being easy on her. After another game we cleaned the house together and she went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got up from laying on my bed and started to make breakfast. Eggs, waffles, and blood. We would need to hunt soon. I went upstairs and waited for Renesmee to wake up. She was late today since she had woken up twice from nightmares.  
"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" I asked her, picking her up from her bed.  
"Yes Mommy." She agrees, not using her power.  
"Okay, i made you breakfast." I tell her. I take her to the bathroom and gave her a bath, After i brushed her locks and dressed her in a blue dress with black tights we went downstairs and she ate breakfast. Just as i put her dishes in the sink the doorbell rang, Renesmee jump up to get it, expecting it to be Alice, so did i.  
I washed her dishes then Renesmee screams and starts to cry she came running back to me and hid behind my leg.  
"Who is it honey?" I ask, picking her up. "Who was at the door?" I asked nervously, i knew i was the Cullens, she pressed her hand to my face showing me her dream again, she hide her face in my neck.  
"Wonderful." I muttered. "Stay here, okay?" I ask, putting her down. She nods, gripping her stuffed bear. I walk to the door and see Edward standing there, looking very upset.  
"You forgave Alice." He sneered.  
"Yes, that isn't my business and i told you to stay away." I try to close the door but he stops it.  
"Let me see her." He begs, looking at me pleadingly, i thought about showing him how everytime they see each other Renesmee cries, but i opted out of it.  
"You did, she screamed and started crying, she is scared of you Edward, all of you. Because of what happened in the forest and she is never going to forget, she is still having nightmares." I snap.  
"Bella, please." He begged.  
"Edward she won't accept you. She only did to Alice because Alice had carrots." I told him.  
"Then i will bring carrots." He pleaded.  
"Thanks, but Cullens aren't allowed in this house unless they are friends." I closed the door and he let me this time.  
The rest of the day renesmee read to her animals and i cleaned. We went out and collected more crops, we played in the river some more and then went inside. After we both changed i started cleaning and cutting the fruit.  
Since we had a lot of pears and apricots i decided to make jam, i used the remaining apples to make apple and apricot jam. Renesmee sat next to me on the counter talking and telling me about stuff she did.  
"Tanya and Irina said i have pretty hair." Renesmee said, touching the edges of her locks.  
"You do baby, you have beautiful hair. It matches your beautiful face." I kissed her forehead.  
"I will never be as pretty as you." Renesmee sighed. She fiddled with her bear.  
"No honey, you are much prettier than me. You have a lot of people in you, you look like me, and your grandpa Charlie, and your grandma Renee. You were named after her, and your grandfather."  
"Carlie right? So it is Esme and Renee, and Carlisle and Charlie?" Renesmee asked.  
"Yep." I said, popping the p.  
"Mommy, were you and Alice friends, is that why you forgave her?" Renesmee asked, looking at me curiously.  
"Yes we were, we were sisters. We felt so close, i forgave her because she was really sorry, she was sorry to you and me. Not just me, like everyone else." I tell her.  
"Oh, Momma, can i have a friend?" Renesmee asks.  
"Yes, but. . . Honey you..." I didn't know how to explain it to her. "To humans you are too young to have friends, and kids your age aren't as mature as you so you wouldn't have fun with them, and kids older will think you are weird because you are mature like them. So i guess you can only have vampire friends, like the Denali's."  
"Oh, thats it okay." Renesmee went back to playing with her doll and i finished the jam. We watched a movie and half way thru it i saw someone outside.  
I told Renesmee to keep watching and i went to see who it was. As soon as i walked outside there was a loud bang then glass shattering, my first thought was Renesmee. I ran back inside, my dead heart fluttering quickly, i was breathing too fast, i went to the living room, Renesmee wasn't there, the TV was broken and Renesmee's dolls weren't there.  
"Renesmee?" I screamed frantically looking around trying to find her.  
"Momma!." She screamed.  
**Hey guys, what do you think is going to happen? Huh? Well please review and i will update again.**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last on**

_**We watched a movie and half way thru it i saw someone outside.  
I told Renesmee to keep watching and i went to see who it was. As soon as i walked outside there was a loud bang then glass shattering, my first thought was Renesmee. I ran back inside, my dead heart fluttering quickly, i was breathing too fast, i went to the living room, Renesmee wasn't there, the TV was broken and Renesmee's dolls weren't there.  
"Renesmee?" I screamed frantically looking around trying to find her.  
"Momma!." She screamed. **_

**What do you think is going to happen? Who was outside, and why is Renesmee screaming? Review to find out! I have already written it so i just need one review and it will be up within twenty four hours. **

"Momma Help me, Mommy!" Renesmee screamed. I followed her scent and screams to the linen closet, she was cuddles on the top shelf hiding behind her stuffed animals.  
"Momma, i am scared. Who was that?" She asked, shaking. I picked her up with a shaky hand and held her close.  
"Oh, honey i got so scared. I don't know." I told her, hugging her.  
"They are here, to take me away." She cried.  
"No. no, they won't do that. No one can take you away from me." I whispered to her, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Honey i will take care of you."  
We went back into the living room and found a bolder, it was the size of Renesmee, that was what broke the glass, and they bang must have been getting the bolder. I wondered who had thrown it, i walked outside still holding Renesmee and tried to get a scent, but it was raining like usual in Forks so it was washed away.  
We went back inside and Renesmee Fell asleep.  
OoOoOoO  
The next few months things got crazier, there were killings all over Washington, dead bodies no explanation, missing teenagers, people going to mental hospitals for seeing things. I knew it would be vampires, after the first window was broken someone broke our garage and another window, this time to Renesmee's room. What scared me the most was that Renesmee was where everything happened, she was sleeping in her room when the window broke, she was playing in the garage when the door broke, she was watching a movie in the living room when that window broke. It made me think someone was after her.  
I thought maybe the Cullens, i asked Alice and she told me no one was up to anything and she hadn't seen anything new. I knew Carlisle was worried, and Jasper and Esme, but not only about Renesmee. The Volturi would step in soon and if they knew about Renesmee they would jump straight to conclusions and kill both me and her.  
I watched Renesmee with a hawk eyes, never letting her leave my site. She didn't know what was going on. I didn't let her in on anything, but i knew she would soon find out.  
I let Renesmee onto the computer well i read a book, it had been a boring week, i didn't let her out and she wasn't very happy.

After a little while i read a book to her and tried to make her happy, but she just wasn't, so i allowed a half hour of playing outside and i had to be with her, she jumped up super excited. I decided we could also hunt, seeing as which i hadn't hunted in a few weeks and her blood supply was running very low.

"Go get your jacket honey." I told her, it was late september and the cold weather was inching closer and closer each day. She ran upstairs and i put the book away and put my own shoes on. When she came down holding her jacked i put it on her then we went outside. I pulled out some growing weeds in our pumpkin patch while she played with a soccer ball.  
I picked some ripening vegetables before the rabbits got to them and put them in a basket. After an hour i decided we had to go inside, Renesmee cried but i wouldn't give in. During the night i stayed in her room all day, she never left my sight and she would complain often.  
After a few minutes of her crying she gave up and stomped up to her room, i went with her. She tried to close the door but i stopped her.  
"Renesmee honey, can we talk for a minute?" I asked her, i think i would have to tell her now. Things were getting out of hand and frankly her not knowing nothing wasn't helping anything at all.  
"No!" She screamed.  
I gasped, Renesmee never said no to me. "Renesmee. . . Do you want me to tell you why i won't let you outside or out of my sight?"  
"Yes." She said, quieter.  
I walked in and sat on the rocking chair, she sat on my lap. "Honey, something is wrong. There are a lot of disappearances in Olympia and seattle and all over the state, lots of people are being killed and i think vampires are behind it. Remember that night, when the window broke, the first time?"  
She shivered. "Honey i think the vampire that did that was after something here, because after another two windows broke, and i think it has something to do with you." I told her. "You were in the rooms where the windows and door broke and i wasn't with you all those times, that is why i won't let you out of my sight and why i won't let you go outside. Honey, i don't want to lose you, i love you."  
"I love you too mommy, sorry i screamed at you." She whispers, clinging onto my shirt. A tear drops from her eye and i lift her head up.  
"Renesmee, don't worry okay, i will take care of you, i will protect you." I whispered. I hugged her, after wiping her tear away.  
"Momma, if there are lots of people missing that would be how much?More than seven?"  
"Yes." I answered, confused by her question.  
"The Cullens are seven, and you couldn't protect me, if it is more than seven how will you protect me?" I cried. I realised at once what she was saying, we both were in jeopardy if i didn't learn to fight and get help.  
"Mommy, i love you too and i don't want to leave you." She sobbed, i was frozen, i couldn't process what she was saying, until after minutes, i snapped out of it and held her tightly.  
"I will get help sweetie, i will, i promise." I hugged her tightly, my eyes wet with tears that would not shed. I knew Renesmee was right, we would lose if i didn't get help. I would do the only thing i could.  
When Renesmee fell asleep i put her in her bed, and planned what i would do, i needed to leave Renesmee with someone, i decided that no one had come in the last month, it would be okay to leave her. I called my friend in seattle that i never called, infact i barely knew her, but i trusted her, she came and stayed with Renesmee.  
I left the house and ran straight to Alice's house, i knew her and Jasper were there taking a small 'vacation'. I rang the doorbell a hundred times until Alice opened the door.  
"Alice i need your help." I said, frantically.  
Okay, so how was it? Please review and note that during the weekdays i will not post as much, because of school. But i will update as much as i can, maybe three times a week.  
Lilibeth


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was Alice of course she would help, and i knew that. I didn't know about the rest of the family. She opened the door and i got right to the point.  
"Alice i need your help." I said frantically.  
"Bella, what is it?" She asked, pulling me inside.  
"Renesmee, someone is trying to kill her." I told Alice, tears prickled in my eyes. Alice looked surprised, then shocked. She recovered as Jasper walked in, i knew he did it because i felt a bit calm also.  
"What wrong?" Jasper asked.  
"Someone is trying to kill my daughter." I answered, stiffly.  
"Who?" Alice asked.  
"First, how do you know someone wants to hurt her?" Jasper asked.  
"That day i came here to meet you Alice, when we went home Renesmee was watching a movie, i saw someone outside and i went to check, then that person threw a boulder threw our window, exactly where Renesmee was sitting. But she had run and hid when i went outside, so it didn't hit her. But then in the next month, windows broke in the rooms she was in, and i wasn't with her any time." I started sobbing and Alice hugged me.  
"Okay, someone is after her, but do you know who? We know it is a vampire, correct?" Alice asked.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Well then, have you met any that may be mad at you or Renesmee?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Well, no i don't think so. We don't go places often. We never really met anyone, other than the Denali's. And some passing vampires. But we never really got personal or anything." I explained.

"Hmmm." Jasper thought a moment. "Maybe it is a trick."

"No, Jasper, no one knows us enough to play a trick like this, and if it was the Denali's they would have stopped when the first window broke, Renesmee was sobbing, they wouldn't have continued. And the killings and stuff in Olympia and Seattle?"

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"At home with another vampire i know." I told them.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it is just a game. A giant joke." Jasper suggested.

"Jasper, that is it. A game. James, Victoria." I shouted, standing up.

"I lost you." Alice noted. Jasper looked at me, confused.  
"It is a game, Edward killed James, at the ballet studio, and Victoria wants revenge. They were mates, and since me and Edward aren't together there is no reason to kill me or him, so she is going to kill Renesmee, that'll hurt me." I explained.  
"Victoria!" Alice screeched. "Why did i not see this." She began paces while Jasper was frozen.  
"We have to tell the others." Jasper finally said.  
"Does Renesmee know?"  
"Yes, and she thinks, she is right actually, i can't protect her," I said, slowly. Then i added in a whisper. "i couldn't protect her last time."  
"Bella, we will figure this out, go home." Alice said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and flirted back home.  
When i got there i told the other Vampire to leave and i went up to Renesmee. I picked her up from her bed and cradled her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and sat down in the rocking chair.  
"We will find help." I promised to my sleeping child.  
**Alright, how do you like it?I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter but i got bored of waiting. ****Please please please please please please review. It makes me happy when people review and tell me how they think. :)**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee woke up not much later her and i told her what i found out. She cried at the story of James.  
"Mommy, they are so mean." She cried.  
"Sweetie, they tried to protect me." I assured her.  
"They lost you. Momma, the Cullens failed to protect you." She wailed.  
"Honey, don't cry, they tried their best. But i left them, because my mommy was going to . . ." I stopped in mid sentence realising at once what i was about to tell her was very dark. "Let's go eat some breakfast."  
She nodded and we went downstairs. I made eggs, trying to lighten the mood, we ate outside. After we finished and went inside i washed the dishes.  
We were both seated on the couch when the doorbell rang. I got up, taking Renesmee with me and opened the door, Renesmee hid her face, but i smiled. Alice and Jasper were there.  
"Bella, we figured it out." Jasper said.  
"Jasper, i forgive you." I said, straight out.  
He looked startled for a second, then smiled, it was a very gently and hesitant smile, but it looked like we had been friends for ever.  
"Thank you Bella, i am sorry."  
I opened the door and they came in. Renesmee hid her face in my hair, she was still a bit scared of them.  
"Renesmee, this is Jasper, he is nice, like Alice." I tell her, she lifts her head and looks at him, then she leans back on me.  
"That's okay Bella, she will probably take a while to warm up to him. Renesmee, i brought carrots." Alice said, holding out a back. Renesmee jumped and snatched them from Alice opened the back and quickly eating one. We all laughed.  
"Thanks Alice. Now what did you find?" I ask.  
"Jasper thinks Victoria is creating an army, you remember his story?" She asks.  
"Yes." I answer.  
"I think, she wants to kill Renesmee, like you said, but you have protection, she knows you will figure something out and ask for help. You aren't dumb, so she isn't taking chances. If she is coming after you, she is coming after us." Jasper said. "We will fight."  
I stand up. "Not the rest, they have no right to fight, after what they did, especially Edward and Rosalie. I won't forgive them." I say, i pick up Renesmee and take her upstairs, leaving Jasper and Alice down.  
"Momma, you have to let them or i will get taken away from you." Renesmee says.  
"We will ask someone else. We will leave, they aren't." I say, stopping the conversation. I look at Renesmee and brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't ever want to lose you sweetie, but they have no right to do what they did. I understand they may have felt confused or frustrated with me, they may have not believed what i said, but they had no right to hit you or take you from me, even if they didn't know who i was or even if they did know. It isn't right."  
"I understand what you are saying Momma." Renesmee says, she hugs me. "I didn't like what they did either." I hug her back.  
"Bella, we should go." Alice says, flirting upstairs we were.  
"Alice, please stay. Renesmee never has anyone new to. . .Hang out with. Alice, she loves playing with clothes and makeup." I say.  
"Renesmee. . . " Alice looks at me.  
"I don't know anymore." I say, sheepishly, looking down.  
"How dare you not tell me this. Renesmee, honey, let's go check out your closet." Alice takes Renesmee and they both skip down the hall into my daughter's room.  
"Bella, why do you forgive me?" Jasper asks. tuuuur  
"Because, you apologized and it was the most sincere thing i have ever heard, and honestly, i missed being friends with you." I tell him.  
"Bella, how old is Renesmee?" He asks.  
"About a year old." I say, turning around to face Jasper.  
"She looks-"  
"Two, yes, i know. She looks much older." I finish. I suddenly feel a poke in my brain, a mental poke, a stab. My head snaps to the window. "Someone is here." I say, i expand my shield over the entire house.  
"Who?" Jasper asks. "And how did you know?"  
"Edward, he is trying to read my mind." I sigh, i flirt to Renesmee's room and find Alice looked through her closet.  
"Alice, why is Edward here?" I ask.  
"To apologize, he brought carrots." She says, simply shrugging her shoulders. "Omg, Renesmee you must wear this it is so adorable."  
"Auntie Alice, that is for my birthday." Renesmee giggles.  
"Auntie?" I wonder.  
"Oh, if you don't mind, i . . mean i. . I. .I... She can just call me Alice." Alice stuttered and i smiled at her.  
"You are her aunt after all." Alice jumps over and hugs me.  
"Thank you Bella, so much." She screams.  
"Hyper much?" We both laugh and Renesmee holds up an outfit.  
"Auntie Alice, this one is for shopping trips." Renesmee said proudly holding up a dress and leggings.  
"Oh, Renesmee, that is so adorable." Alice squealed.  
"Bella, perhaps i can go meet Edward outside." Jasper suggests.  
"No, i will." I sigh, i look at Renesmee once then at Jasper. "Make sure she doesn't know i am gone."  
He nods and i flirt out of the house and to where i can smell Edward. "What are you doing here?" I ask, my hands on my chest.  
"I want to see my girlfriend and my daughter, i brought carrot." He answers, coming closer. I take a step back.  
'Don't think a bag of carrots change anything, i won't let you in the house, not because i am scared, but because i hate you so much and it would kill my daughter. Leave now." I say.  
"And i should listen to you why? Bella you intimidate her so much she only does what you want. Maybe if i go alone then-"  
'You think i will leave her alone with you. Edward, she had a dream that you took her away from me, she cried for hours. She is scared of you, all of you. She is barely warming up to Jasper, can you imagine what would happen if i left her in a room, alone, with you?"  
"Yes, she will love it." He answers, his voice hard.  
"She would be terrified, before i even left she would be screaming and kicking."  
"lets try then. See what happens." He says, his lips turning into my once favorite crooked smile, but i felt disgusted when he did it.  
"Renesmee isn't a science experiment. She doesn't deserve the life i give her, but because of you, especially you, i am giving her something much worse than before."  
He shrugs and walks past me, i make no effort to stop, one because i know Jasper and Alice will stop him and two because i know once Renesmee sees him she will start crying and he will leave.  
Behind him i see the rest of them Cullens, all looking weary and sad. I turn around and face Edward.  
"If you walk into that house i swear she will have a panic attack, don't. And stop trying to read my mind, it gets annoying." I flirt back to the house and run upstairs to Renesmee's room, Jasper is looking at me.  
"That might have been a bit harsh." I admit.  
"It isn't my business." He mutters. I see Renesmee and Alice still playing, from the corner of my eye i see Edward walking at human pace to the house.  
"Renesmee, honey, do you want something to eat?" I ask her, she nods and i take her downstairs. Alice and Jasper follow. "What do you want? Pasta, fish-"  
"Beans and rice." She screams. I laugh and pull the things out so i can make it. The doorbell rings and i turn around. Renesmee is already up and running to get it. "Renesmee." I say wearily. I flirt to the door and catch her just as she opens it.  
"What Momma?" She asks. She tries to open the door wider but i stop her.  
"Renesmee, please don't open the door." I tell her kindly. She looks at me funny and presses her hand to my wrist.  
'Why?" She screams.  
"Because if you do something bad will happen." I answer her unspoken question. She let's go of the handle and grabs me.  
"Bella why don't you let her make her own choices?" Edward asked, he asked through the window.  
Renesmee spotted him, her eyes went wide and her chin quivered. I picked her up and hugged her.  
"I told you Edward." I said while tears dripped down her face. I walked back to the kitchen to find Alice and Jasper sitting on the table with sad expressions.  
"Bella, this is our fault. Sorry." Jasper says.  
"You guys said i was telling the truth, you guys tried to help." I tell them tiredly. Renesmee's body was rocking with sobs. "Honestly he goes way too far. Renesmee, how about we go out for lunch?" I suggest.  
She nods still crying. Alice takes her upstairs to change and i put the dishes and food away.  
"Why don't you just kill him now?" Jasper asks.  
"Jasper, how could you suggest that? He may not be on my best friend list but i am not a murder or criminal." I snap, Jasper chuckles.  
"Definitely not a murder." He says sarcastically.  
"Hey, i have not killed a single vampire or human in my life."  
"yeah, but you killed thousands of animals, not a murder. Definitely no." He laughs again.  
"Alright Jasper, i am done with your little jokes." I play. "I will get you back."  
"Sounds like a challenge, i can do a little hunt." I suddenly frown remembering James, his little game, joke, his hunt.  
"Bella?" Jasper asked, sensing my emotions. "What did i say?"  
"Nothing, sorry i have to go." I walk upstairs to Renesmee's room and see Alice still debating on an outfit.  
"Alice when your daughter is hungry you don't sit for an hour debating on an outfit." I snap, grabbing and random one and handing it to her.  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I say harshly. "Renesmee, would you mind if Alice and Jasper take you? I have to do some things here."  
"Okay, we can go to that Italian restaurant in port angeles. And i can get the mushroom ravioli." She jumped up excited.  
"My favorite dish." I exclaim.  
"Mother like daughter." Alice giggled. I left the room and went to mine. I pulled out a scrapbook of Renesmee maybe a few months ago, when she was five months old. She looked like a ten month old girl.  
I flipped through the pictures one by one, i remembered the times when we had to be worry free, now there was so much to worry about. Victoria, Edward. I needed more people to fight with us, or not fight, i guess, but protect Renesmee, she needed to be safe and that was what was important.

**Alright, there you go. How do you like it? Good horrible? Please let me know. And lots of reviews please! I didn't get a lot but i got bored so i had to upload. Oh and by the way i changed my name to LilibethAriel, no space, so if you search me look up that name.**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice returned with Renesmee, she said Jasper had gone to their house already. When they got home Alice put their leftovers in the fridge and Renesmee went and switched on the TV.  
"Hey, Renesmee you know you aren't allowed to turn the Tv on like that, you have to ask me." I warned. Alice grins and plops down on the couch.  
"Alice told me to come home say hi to you and then turn on the Tv and watch the Tibbles, she told me not to say anything else." Renesmee confessed.  
"Alright, Alice, get over here." I snap. Alice sighs she gets up and follows me into the hall.  
"What is going on Alice, what did you see?"  
"Nothing in the ordinary." She looks up expecting something, then there is a loud crash in the other room, shattering glass, and objects hitting each other.  
"Renesmee!" I screech. Alice just stands there, expectant, like nothing is wrong. I run to the living room and find all the windows shattered and the Tv on the floor. Renesmee is cowering behind the couch, a boulder once again where she was sitting.  
"Thank you Renesmee." Alice says in a calm voice.  
"Thank you?" I hiss. "This is what you saw? Why did-"  
"Bella, i just saved your daughters life, and yours." She snaps.  
"You almost killed her. You could have told me , Alice why would you do this Alice, she could have gotten hurt."  
"I didn't see that." She answered, pursing her lips.  
"Your visions are subjective."  
"Bella, i am the only one who knows my visions in the right way, i know when they are carved into stone and when they are random or will change by a choice. Bella she wasn't going to get hurt."  
"You still risked her life and i can't forgive you for that, get out of my house." I say is a menacing tone.  
"Oh, that is nice, you want to know something Bella, you changed since we left, in a bad way." She walked outside and didn't return.  
"Baby are you okay?" I ask Renesmee, i tenderly touch her cheek. She looks down at her leg, i see blood, not a lot. "Oh, honey let me clean that." I lift up her pants and see a cut as long as my finger on her knee. I set her on the counter in the bathroom and look for some creams. I cleaned her cut and fixed it up.  
"Momma, Alice told me to stay there. She knew i was in no danger." Renesmee insisted.  
"Renesmee, Alice put you in danger. Did you know what was going to happen?" I asked.  
"No, but she said to make sure i was watching through the window. And if i did i would see someone outside, she said i had to run and hide behind the couch. And she said if i did what she said then i wouldn't get hurt."  
The next day i dropped Renesmee at the vampire from seattle's house, then i went to the Cullen's house. I knew Alice and Jasper were there. I knocked on the door, Esme opened it.  
"Bella!" She smiled.  
"Save it Esme." I pushed passed her and flirted up the stairs to Alice's room, i knew where it was. The house was the same as in Forks. I opened the door with so much force it hit the wall and bounced back.  
"Alice, Renesmee told me everything." I yelled. Alice, who was reading and magazine and Jasper who was reading a book looked at me. "How could you do that to her? What if she didn't move in time."  
"She would have." Alice answered simply. Carlisle and Esme and come upstairs and were standing there awkwardly.  
"You risked her life Alice." I snapped.  
"I didn't, I saved both of yours." She sneered.  
"How? Tell me Alice, how? If she had not moved from the couch, that giant boulder would have landed on her? Who even threw it?"  
"I don't know Bella, but trust me." Alice said, whispered.  
"I can't." I hissed. From the corner of my eyes i see the rest of them joining Carlisle and Esme. "You are not allowed near her again."  
"How could you do this Bella, i saved her." She yelled.  
"Saved her?" I sniffed. "You almost killed her, how many times do i have to repeat that? I have had enough of these games, when is victoria coming?" I ask, i heard a few gasps.  
"I don't know." Alice told me.  
"Well find out." I growled.  
"Bella, i can't do that." Alice cried.  
"Alice, you owe me after almost killing my daughter, find Victoria, tell me when she is coming who with." I snarl.  
"Why is Victoria coming?" Edward asked. I ignored him.  
I suddenly gasped. "Alice, you. . Her life would have ended if you didn't tell her to move when she saw the person, you did this all for me!" I screamed.  
"Bella, i told you, i wasn't risking her, Victoria threw that boulder, i at least think it was her, but you have to understand she knows about me and she is working around my visions, because of what i did, i saved you."  
"Alice-"  
"I saved your life Bella. Don't you value your life at all?" She asked. I flirted up to her and pushed her into the wall.  
"I value my daughters life more than mine. Save hers, not mine." I growled. "Risk my life not hers. Do you understand?"  
"Bella, i am your best friend, i-"  
"By risking your niece, wow, you suck at being an aunt Alice." I growled, Rosalie smirked. "Shut up Rosalie. You are the worst."  
"Don't you care at all for your life? Are you that suicidal?" Rosalie smirked.  
"Rosalie, when you have a daughter, you realize how much you would do for her." I snapped. I let Alice go and flirted out of the house. I ran to Seattle and took Renesmee, I brought her back home.

"Renesmee, honey, you have to understand that because of what happened last night, you are in a lot of danger. Do you understand that what Alice asked you to do put you in danger?"  
"She said it would help us." Renesmee told me.  
"Renesmee, it protected me, only me. Not you." I sighed, she looked like she would cry. "Honey, don't cry. We will find a way to protect both of us, especially you."  
"Momma, is Alice going to help?" She asked. I looked at her, she really liked Alice, but not after what she did, maybe i should just apologize, i mean she did think she was doing the right thing.  
"Let's make you lunch." I told her. I turned around and was suddenly eye to eye with Jasper. I gasped then let my breath out. "You scared me, what are you doing here?" I went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and butter.  
"Why would you do that to Alice?" He asked. I set the stuff on the counter.  
"I was mad. She just can't go around thinking she is the boss and saving her friends lives, but putting their kids in danger. I am safe, i don't know how, but until Renesmee is safe i will not forgive her."  
"Let us fight then. By the way, the rest of the family is outside so you might want to-"  
"I thought i told them to stay away? Honestly, don't you listen?" I turned the stove on and set a pan on top of the fire.  
"Bella we want to fight and-"  
"Why did you come here Jasper?" I asked, coolly.  
"To ask you to forgive Alice." He answered calmly.  
"Why are _they_ outside?" I asked, i cracked an egg and put it on the pan. I busied myself cutting the bread and putting it into the toaster. Jasper didn't answer. "Are you talking for them? You are currently the only one i am not mad at and trust me when i say this, you are not on my good side right now."  
"Can we talk alone?' He asks.  
"We can go to another room, but Renesmee and everyone else can still hear us." I noted, he nodded.  
"Carlisle suggested that maybe if we knew what Victoria was after then-"  
"You didn't tell them?" I asked, cutting him off. "Why did you come here if you know what she is after, Renesmee. Did you forget that?"  
"He wants to know why, in your words." Jasper said.  
"Oh, so you're their spokesperson, i get it. Let me make it simple, Edward killed James, so Victoria want's revenge, and since we aren't together she is targeting someone else i love, aka my daughter. Good enough?"  
"Bella-"  
"You got what you want, leave please." I say. He turns on his heels and leaves. "Wonderful, another enemy. Why do people hate us so much?" I muttered sarcastically, Renesmee giggled and kissed her cheek.  
"Stay here, i will be right back." I told her.  
"Okay, i can watch the egg." She giggled. I kissed her forehead and went to the living room window, Esme and Carlisle were still there. I sighed and closed the blinds.  
"Are they here Momma?" Renesmee calls, she knew what i was up to.  
I walked back to the kitchen and held a finger to my mouth saying quiet, i then nodded. She nodded in understanding.  
"Momma, can you tell them to leave?" Renesmee asked after i looked a second time. They, still in the rain after hours, were standing there.  
"I don't know what to do now. How about we go do some shopping." I asked.  
"No." She sighed.  
"I will be back." I told her. I flirted outside, a few feet from Carlisle and Esme, they weren't facing the house.  
"What are you doing?" I snapped.  
"Guarding." Esme asked.  
"Excuse me, but i don't need guards to stand in my lawn." I snapped.  
"I thought you were okay with this, Bella?" Carlisle wondered.  
"I have not been informed of this. Leave now, you are freaking Renesmee out." I told them.  
"Bella, you may not forgive me but; I love you, and miss you, and Renesmee, Bella, it was wrong to leave you but Edward wanted to. After all you guys knew what was best for each others, i didn't want to leave. Edward forced me too, actually i should never have listened to him, but i thought he was doing what was right. I never knew any of this would happen, he just wanted you to live a normal and human life, and eventually forget about us. But as you can see that is probably impossible now. Please forgive us." Esme cried.  
"So, you want me to forgive you because you were clueless with what you were doing, and you still are. Every Time i trust any one of you, i regret it. Especially Alice."  
"Bella!" A tinkling voice yelled. Alice emerged from the trees. "Goodness, Victoria is in the kitchen. Where is Renesmee?"  
I didn't think i ran inside the house to See Renesmee on the floor with trees in her eyes and Victoria over her. I gasped and ran for Renesmee. Victoria smiled viciously and let me in.  
"Finally Bella, i have been waiting days." She laughed. I hugged Renesmee, she winced and i realised i hugged her too tight.  
"What do you want?" I hissed.  
"You were right, about me, and you know. Raising an army, but that isn't the plan anymore. I am smarter then that, you see that old cullen family. Well they are trapped by my own. Yes, yes, i have your families life in the palm of my hands. As for you, i don't want to hurt you, just your daughter."  
I growled. "You won't lay a finger on her." I snap.  
"Well, i know for a fact, you aren't a good fighter, and if you try and fight, one cullen goes. And i bet Edward, can figure it out. Can't you? Why, don't you tell us." Victoria said louder, she laughed.  
I could hear the Cullens struggle, just through the window i saw them. A bunch of unfamiliar vampires holding them. Edward's eyes were down, but i could see him, looking every now and then to Alice. I knew she would be the one. I looked away, as much as i hated them, i couldn't see them like that.  
"Look, Bella." Victoria purred. "You won't mind, after all you hate them! Benjamin."  
"No!" I screamed.  
Victoria smiled. "So, you do like Alice. How did you figure it out? Do you and Edward have sign language?"  
"Alice is my best friend." I told Victoria.  
"Yes, i know. What about Esme, i am sure she would enjoy being burned." Victoria raised an eyebrow.  
I closed my eyes and lifted up my shield. I didn't know what else to do. _Edward, i don't want anyone to die, not Renesmee, or you guys. I don't want to die either, because then Renesmee would die of sorrow and depression. Help me?_  
Edward nodded.  
_Thank you. What should i do?_  
Edward nodded toward Jasper.  
"Bella, you love Esme, as well as Alice. Who should go?"

"Victoria, perhaps, you can take out Jasper first, we all hate him, except Alice and Esme of course." I told her.

Jasper was looking at me curiously, like he knew i had a plan.

"No, i don't think so, after all, you hate him. Someone you like, and i know her power, i will need someone she loves!" Victoria looks happy. "And she must think it sincerely, or i will know."  
"Renesmee, Carlisle." I tell her, too quietly for Victoria to hear.

"No." She told me in her thoughts. I nodded. Renesmee held her hand out to Victoria. Victoria smiled and took it.  
"Ahh, fond of Carlisle are we?" Victoria smiled, and looked out the window. "Bella, look out there, tell me you aren't fond of them. You practically lived at their house. Do you remember before they left? Any of it?" She asked. I knew what she was doing, making me love them, then killing them.

"Bella, just watch, one by one. As they die." Victoria purred.

"You don't get to my head, i am much more powerful than you." I told her.

"Oh, really. How?" Victoria asks.

"You didn't change those vampires. You brought them from Volterra, i recognize jane, Alec, Demetri, you don't fool me." I told her. "Their gifts are illusions, they play with your mind, i am a mental shield, i protect myself and those i love. But, if you do try to hurt them, i will protect them. After all, they are our family, even if i hate them."  
Victoria's eyes blazed with fury. "Prove it." She snapped. Edward dropped to the floor, he was still and i knew either jane or alec did something.  
My head went up in confidence and Edward stiffened, Jane bared her teeth. I knew he was protected now, i moved my shield over everyone.  
"I wouldn't try and hurt them anymore, it would be pointless." I explained.  
"I have other plans and ways to get to you." Victoria was gone. So was the vampires from Volterra.  
**Sorry i didn't update in awhile. I have been busy with things, my grandparents came to visit, and then hurricane sandy, my aunt and uncle and grandparents live there. I also have lots of homework. Hope you enjoyed it. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


End file.
